User talk:DatRamdomGirl
Forsaken the Living Doll I recently had a run in with... something. Whatever it was, it wanted to kill me. It sounded like a female, but the thing had knives sticking out of its hands. I know, I know. I sound crazy, but hear me out. She had tried to kill me with her hands. I can tell you the tale if you want. 'The day was going pretty smoothly if I recall, I went to work, ate lunch, and I came back home. I was in the shower when I heard the tearing of fabric outside of the bathroom. I hurried out of the shower and struggled to get my clothes on. The tearing had stopped, and whatever had broken in was most likely listening. I stopped and listened also. I heard light footsteps move towards my bathroom. I cowered and jumped back into the still wet shower, the curtains hiding me. I ducked down so it couldn't see my shadow. The door came off it's hinges in a horrible, shrieking noise. I held my breath, the light footsteps kept on moving around. Suddenly the curtains to my shower were ripped to shreds by ten small knives. I put my hand over my mouth, praying they wouldn't see or hear me. I looked up and I saw two white fabric hands holding open the newly ripped curtains. A pale face came into my point of view. I will never forget that horrible face. The left side of its face had a large black button, but the mouth was terrifying. The left part of the mouth had been cut up until it reached the eye, and it was sewn up. I screamed, and it smiled more. The thing wore a black overcoat with a hood, and one of its grey pant clad legs started to come into the shower I scrambled back. I didn't know why their footsteps were so light, as how they wore black boots. Her "fingers" slid open and revealed the ten small knives that had torn into the curtains. Her voice was absolutely horrific. It had a slight rasp to it, but it was still very feminine, like she was 16 years old. She spoke to me in the most cold and harsh voice I had ever heard, "Are you ready to be more than average?" Her words filled my heart with dread. She reached into a coat pocket and she showed me a needle and thread. I had shook my head no frantically. She frowned at me, well, the right part of her face had since that was the human part. She didn't say anything. I took this moment to grab a shampoo bottle and I whacked it against the side of her head. She fell into the shower next to me. I jumped up and ran to my phone. I dialed in 9-1-1 and waited in anticipation. "Hello, this is 9-1-1, what is your emergency?" I took a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as I soon heard the figure in my bathroom start to move around. "I have a killer in my bathroom! You need to send help!" The line went dead. I turned and saw the monstrosity had cut the phone line. I ran out of the house and into the night. The last thing I heard was her manic laughter.' After that I had stayed with my friend, but the next day I awoke to see their mangled body and their face looked exactly like the killers. In my friends blood was written 'Have fun being more than average.' I then knew I was never safe. I'm currently in an underground safe house writing, praying that she wouldn't find me. This is for your benefit that you know about this, every time you see a doll, think that she can see you through their 'eyes'. I know she's out their, and she will find me in time, but for now I can spread the word along to you in warning. --DatRamdomGirl (talk) 20:14, March 8, 2014 (UTC) The Terrified Victim Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:DatRamdomGirl page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Princess Callie (talk) 20:15, March 8, 2014 (UTC)